


this is a prologue

by Celstese



Series: the ones from 2012 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: i don't know where the rest is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8621351/1/balled-of-the-dead)<br/>there was more but i don't know where i put it.pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a prologue

In a little mountain town called south park, colorado there is a cemetery.

Not just any it's the founders cemetery for here lies the bodies of south park's worst citizens .

How do I know this?

Well because on October 31 they came back from the dead….


End file.
